School Days
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: I got really bored. So I am writing a story of the Flashpoint characters as high-schoolers. I hope you like it! Haha. Its pretty random. :
1. Nice to Meet You

**HAHAHAHA. I was feeling WAY to creative. Its 2 am, and Im so bored :D I hope you like it! HAHHAHA!!! I don't own anything.:( **

**Enjoy.**

_All of the Characters are the same as they are in Flashpoint… except there is a twist… they are kids. :D hahahahhahah!_

The bell rang as students flooded through the doors of the school on their first day back after summer break.

"Hey Jules!" Ed yelled as he saw her walk through the door a smile on her face. "Are you excited for your first day of high school?"

"Yeah. I cant wait to see my friends though. I wish you guys were in my grade. I mean, Lou and Spike are sophomores. You and Wordy are Juniors, and Greg is a Senior." Jules continued as she thought about all of her friends, all of which were guys. She felt she got along better with the guys. It just felt easier than dealing with girl drama.

"Well, we better get a move on to class. I guess we will see everyone at lunch!" Ed said as he picked up his book bag and lunch box and waved goodbye.

Jules headed to her first class, Honors English 1.

"Hey, I'm Sam, whats your name?" A cute boy sat down next to her as the teacher handed out books.

"I'm Jules. Are you new?" She asked as a smile drew across her face, making her blush.

"Yeah, I moved here over the summer, my dad is in the military."

"That's cool. My dad used to be a Police officer, but now he's a farmer!" She laughed as she thought of the differences between farmers and officers.

He laughed back.

"You have a cute laugh." He said, looking at her, then down at his feet. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, what kind of things do you do here? I haven't really met any kids my age, well except for you. Haha." Sam asked as he reached in his pocket to check his cell phone behind the teacher's back.

"Well, me and the guys play paintball out in the field on the weekends. Its really fun, you should come with us sometime." She replied.

"Guys? Oh wow. I love paintball too. You don't go to the mall and nail salon with the rest of the preps at this school?"

"Nah, that's not my thing. I'm not to big on the girly stuff, I mean its nice very once and while, but everyday… yuck!"

Sam laughed back, " I like that. I hate girls who spend everyday trying to make themselves look a little faker in every breath they take!"

She smiled at him, as the teacher started the first lesson of the year. The class passed by quickly as it was filled with the occasional smile from Sam to Jules and Jules to Sam.

"Hey, I guess I'll see you at lunch." Jules spoke as the bell rang, and she knew she wouldn't see him until them.

"Yeah. See you there!" Sam yelled as he exited the classroom.

She smiled in return and headed to her next class, Geometry.

After the class went quickly, she couldn't wait to see her friends and Sam at lunch.

The lunch bell rang.

"Jules!" Lou and Spike yelled as they saw her enter the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." She replied as she looked for Sam. She saw him alone against the wall heading to another hallway.

"Hold on."

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Jules, you can sit with your friends. I don't mind." Sam said as he saw her friends waiting for her.

"No, come here. I want you to meet them." She took his hand and led him over to their table. "Guys, this is Sam. He's new."

"Hey Sam, Im Ed, this is Greg, Lou, Wordy, Spike, and of course you know Jules." Ed said as he pointed around the table. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"So, Spike. How was your first day of chemistry?" Wordy asked as he opened his jello.

"Oh my gosh! I want Jello! No fair! But, It was awesome. Except the teacher kicked me out of the room because I wanted to make an explosive out of the acidic materials." He joked.

"So Sam. Do you like paintball?" Greg asked as he reached across the table to grab a napkin.

"Yeah. Its really fun. I heard you guys played it. We should all go for a round sometime." Sam answered.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing on Saturday?" Ed asked.

"Im free." Jules replied.

"Me too." Various voices said.

"Sam? Wanna go for a game? Trust me, Jules will kick all our ass's though." Ed stated.

"Sure Man, That would be awesome. Oh, and so is Jules like great or something." Sam replied.

"Everyday, Everyday is Jules day." Jules said as she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh its on." Lou said.

The rest of the guys laughed in return.

"So what do you have next Jules?" Greg asked.

"Um, let me check. Gym. Yes! Finally!" She said excitedly.

"Cool, me too!" Sam spoke as he checked his schedule.

"Wow, lucky freshman, they get all the fun classes." Wordy spoke in return.

The bell to go to their next class rang. "Well, see you guys after school!" Spike yelled as he closed his lunchbox while stuffing the last bit of food in his mouth.

Everyone nodded as they collected their things and headed through the crowds of kids.

"Hey Jules wait up." Sam said as he chased up behind her.

"Your friends are really cool."

"Haha, yeah, they are great. But none of them are my age. I felt really lonely…. Until I met you." She said shyly, looking to her feet.

Sam smiled. "So did I. You are like my only friend here. I hope we can all be good friends."

"Yeah, the guys are really easy to get along with."

"So, have you ever dated one of them." Sam asked curiously.

"No way. We are all to good of friends. Those guys are like my brothers, and for some reason guys never ask me out because they just think that I'm like already dating one of my friends, when I'm not."

"Well, I know you're not dating any of them." Sam said, trying to not to look her in the eyes.

She smiled as showed a shy side of herself as she giggled.

"We should, you know, hang out sometime, I mean-" Sam started.

"You mean like a date?" Jules said.

"Well-"

"Sure Sam, I would love that." She said smiling and biting her lip while blushing.

"Cool. You wanna hang tonight? We could go to see a movie or something."

"Yeah, that would be great. I think 'Police Chase 2' is showing tonight around 7."

"Wow, you like those movies! I love it! I was scared you would want to go see 'Prom Night' like the rest of the girls at this school!"

"Sam I already told you I hate that stuff."

"Yeah, and that's what I like about you. Here, here's my number. Text me and we can plan something." Sam said as he handed her a slip of paper and waved while he entered the guy's locker room to get ready for gym class.

"Okay. I'll see you when class starts too." She smiled and entered the girl's locker room.

After getting ready all the students entered the gym.

"Hey." Jules said as she came to see Sam in the gym.

"Hey, you look really cute in that uniform." Sam said as he looked her school gym outfit, the school shirt and matching shorts.

"Thanks." She laughed as the sun beat down on her dark curly hair through the windows at the top of the gym.

After class started they didn't really get the chance to speak much as they were on separate sides of the gym.

The final bell rang hours later.

"Hey Greg, hey Jules." Ed said as he ran down the hall at the end of the day.

"Hey Eddie!" Greg said in return.

The rest of the guys walked up to join the group.

"Okay, My bus is out there. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jules said, knowing she was the only one that couldn't drive yet.

"Okay Julsie!" Ed joked as he patted her back.

She exited the school to find Sam standing near a bus next to hers. "I'll text you when I get on the bus. Can you drive?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you before I left." He smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you tonight." She smiled, then made a move to hug him friendly. He wrapped his arm around her and patted her back. She blushed in return.

"Bye Jules." He waved as she stepped on the bus smiling back.

**Okay. I got really bored, so I wrote this. Should I keep it going? Haha. Tell me…**

**ONLY 5 MORE SLEEPS UNTIL JULES IS BACK 100% YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! I cant wait to see how Ed acts. He needs to get over it. :/**


	2. First Time

**Yay! Im glad yall are liking this! :D Well, I guess I will keep it going! **

**Enjoy.**

Jules' phone beeped. A text message appeared on the screen.

_Hey Jules, the movie is playing at 7:30. Its supposed to be pretty scary so make sure your dad doesn't mind. Haha. Oh and I can give you a ride… if you want. (: Text me back._

_3Sam_

A smile stretched across her face. She replied with a text saying:

_Yeah, Im sure its fine, and if you don't mind giving me a ride, my address is 24 Oak Street. I cant wait. (:_

_3Jules_

Sam's phone beeped he read her reply with a smile. He replied.

_I cant wait either. I'll pick you up at 7. See you then. 3Sam_

Jules started to get ready as she finished up her homework.

The doorbell rang hours later.

"Hey Sam." Jules said in her shrill teen voice as she opened the front door of her house and saw the young boy standing in the doorway.

"You look really nice." Sam replied.

"Julianna? Is this the boy you were telling me about?" Her dad approached the door.

"Yeah, Dad this is Sam. Sam, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you young man. You will take care of my little Julianna wont you?" Her dad continued as he shook Sam's hand.

"I sure will sir, and you can check in at anytime." Sam replied.

"You two have fun now. Just be back by- what the heck- make it 11."

"Thanks dad!" Jules spoke as she waved goodbye as she closed the door.

"Julianna. That's a cute name." Sam said as he started his car.

"Haha. I hate it when he calls me that."

"I think its sweet. So, I guess we should go straight to the movie. We can maybe go get some ice cream or something later." Sam continued.

"That's good. Let's go."

Once they arrived at the movie they found their seats in the theater.

"You know, I have only known you since this morning, but I already really like you." Sam spoke.

"I already really like you too." Jules took his hand.

The movie started and the loud sounds of sirens and the flashes of lights filed the theater.

Sam reached his arm over her shoulder. She smiled and blushed in return.

"Sam?" She whispered.

"Yeah Jules?"

She turned her head to the side and quickly kissed his cheek, then drew back in embarrassment. Sam smiled at her and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know. Im sorry." She said embarrassed.

"No, I liked it."

Sam then leaned towards her and placed his lips on hers.

After a few seconds they pulled away.

"Sam?" Jules whispered. "That was my first real kiss." She said even more embarrased than before.

"Jules, that was mine too. I really like you Jules."

"Yeah, me too."

The movie ended and they headed back to Sam's car. It was about 9:30, and the sky was dark, but the night was still young.

"How about some ice cream?" Sam asked as he restarted his car.

"That would be great. Sam, Im having a lot of fun tonight." She smiled.

"Me too." Sam commented as they drove down the road.

After ice cream Sam and Jules pulled into the parking lot to listen to some music and talk.

They sat together in the backseat.

"Can I kiss you again Jules?" Sam asked shyly.

"Sure." She replied, blushing.

She moved to his lips where they kissed just as a teenage couple would.

"That was nice." He replied as he touched her hand. "Maybe I should get you home. It's getting late."

"Yeah. But this was fun, one more time, please." She said, grabbing the hem of his shirt and her smile meeting his.

"Okay, that was nice, again." He smiled and got back in the front seat of the car.

When they pulled up to her house, the light on the front porch was on.

"I had a really nice night." Jules said quickly.

"Me too." He smiled, then kissed her cheek.

"Well, see you tomorrow." She waved as she stepped out of the car.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow." He waved and headed down the street, as Jules stood at the edge of her driveway smiling and holding her cheek.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! :D This was a shorter chapter. The next one should be longer, but I don't know yet. Haha. Review please.**


End file.
